Custard Protocol series
Custard Protocol series — is a spin-off series to the Parasol Protectorate series by Gail Carriger. Genres and Sub-Genres * Genres: Young Adult, Steampunk, Alternate History * Sub-Genres: Gaslamp Fantasy Series Description or Overview A shiny new series featuring a marauding team of outrageous miscreants in a high tech dirigible charging about fixing things, loudly and mainly with tea. This series will explore the wider ramifications of a steampunk British Empire, not only how technology has altered but how vampires and werewolves have evolved differently all over the world. ~ Goodreads and Author Lead's Species *Daughter of Souless woman and a Werewolf, adopted daughter of a Vampire Primary Supe *Vampires and Werewolves What Sets it Apart *What doesn't! Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative — Primary perspective: Lady Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama (Rue) Books in Series Custard Protocol series: # Prudence (Mar 2015) # Imprudence (Orbit July 19, 2016)) # Competence (Orbit July 17, 2018) # Reticence (Orbit August 6, 2019) - conclusion Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Parasol Protectorate series Other Series by Author onsite Parasol Protectorate series by Gail Carriger Themes World Building World Building Setting Alternate London, Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, werewolves, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World The series is set in the same alternate steampunk Victorian world as Carriger's Parasol Protectorate series (PP) series, but it takes place about two decades after that series ended. The main characters of the new series are the children born to PP characters near the end of that series. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: Custard Protocol series Parasol Protectorate universe In Alexia’s world, England has both a human and a supernatural populace, with werewolves and vampires taking their places alongside humans in high society. The vampires live in "hives" ruled by their queens, and the werewolves live in pack houses ruled by their alphas. Even Queen Victoria is involved in the supernatural world. Although she is human, she has supernaturals among her top advisers. Steam-driven and spring-loaded tools, weapons, and transportation (especially dirigibles) enhance the lives of the characters. An example of the gadgetry is Alexia’s parasol with its abundance of hidden spring-loaded weaponry. This combination of Victorian London and steam technology is known as steampunk—a science fiction subgenre that is defined by its four Gs: goggles, gadgets, gears, and guns. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: The Parasol Protectorate *World Building ~ Author's site * Protagonist ✥ Lady Prudence (Rue) Alessandra Maccon Akeldama, biological daughter of Alexia Tarabotti Maccon (soulless metanatural) and Lord Connall Maccon (head of the London Werewolf Pack) and adopted daughter of Lord Akeldama (aka Dama), wealthy vampire Rove. To understand the relationship among Rue and her three parents, you will need to read book four of the PP series, Heartless. Rue has a metanatural ability to "steal" the abilities of any preternatural she touches skin to skin, but only at night and only as long as she remains in relatively close proximity to her "victim." For example, she can steal a werewolf's furry form along with its size, strength, and enhanced senses. As long as Rue maintains the victim's form, he or she remains a vulnerable, mortal human. Thus, you can imagine how unpopular her particular talent is in the preternatural community. The vampires call her soul-stealer, and the werewolves call the flayer. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Gail Carriger: Custard Protocol series Series Star Profiles ✥ The Honorable Miss Primrose (Prim) Tunstell: daughter of Ivy Tunstell, Alexia's best friend in the PP series. In PP, Ivy was renowned for her colorful, over-the-top wardrobe, particularly her outrageous hats. Ivy became a vampire queen and a baroness late in the PP series, but her twins (Prim and Percival) are human. Prim has inherited her mother's fashionista qualities, but doesn't go quite as far overboard, except for her hats. ✥ Professor Percival Tunstell: Prim's scholarly twin brother, a good-looking young man who spends all his time in his dusty, cluttered research library and rarely lifts his head from his books. ✥ Quesnel Lefoux: human son of Madame Lefoux (from PP), now ward of Countess Nadasdy, vampire queen of the Woolsey Hive. He has been Rue's nemesis since childhood and is now a handsome playboy. Rue is attracted to him (and he to her) but she continues to regard him as a frenemy who cannot be fully trusted. Quesnel has always been one of the few males Rue had ever met whom she could not manage, and that always keeps her off balance when she is in his flirtatious presence. "As a result, he was prone to either making her head spin with banter, or overwhelming her with the desire to dump tea on his head, sometimes both at the same time." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: The Custard Protocol series Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Prudence (Mar 2015): From New York Times bestselling author Gail Carriger comes a new novel in the world of the Parasol Protectorate starring Prudence, the daughter of Alexia Tarabotti. When Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama (Rue to her friends) is given an unexpected dirigible, she does what any sensible female would under similar circumstances - names it the Spotted Custard and floats to India in pursuit of the perfect cup of tea. But India has more than just tea on offer. Rue stumbles upon a plot involving local dissidents, a kidnapped brigadier's wife, and some awfully familiar Scottish werewolves. Faced with a dire crisis and an embarrassing lack of bloomers, what else is a young lady of good breeding to do but turn metanatural and find out everyone's secrets, even thousand-year-old fuzzy ones? ~ Goodreads | Prudence (The Custard Protocol, #1) by Gail Carriger ✤ BOOK TWO—Imprudence (2016): ~ Goodreads | Imprudence (The Custard Protocol, #2) by Gail Carriger Rue and the crew of the Spotted Custard return from India with revelations that shake the foundations of England's scientific community. Queen Victoria is not amused, the vampires are tetchy, and something is wrong with the local werewolf pack. To top it all off, Rue's best friend Primrose keeps getting engaged to the most unacceptable military types. Rue has family problems as well. Her vampire father is angry, her werewolf father is crazy, and her obstreperous mother is both. Worst of all, Rue's beginning to suspect what they really are... is frightened. ✤ BOOK Three—Competence (2018): Accidentally abandoned! All alone in Singapore, proper Miss Primrose Tunstell must steal helium to save her airship, the Spotted Custard, in a scheme involving a lovesick werecat and a fake fish tail. When she uncovers rumors of a new kind of vampire, Prim and the Custard ''crew embark on a mission to Peru. There, they encounter airship pirates and strange atmospheric phenomena, and are mistaken for representatives of the Spanish Inquisition. Forced into extreme subterfuge (and some rather ridiculous outfits) Prim must also answer three of life's most challenging questions: * Can the perfect book club give a man back his soul? * Will her brother ever stop wearing his idiotic velvet fez? * And can the amount of lard in Christmas pudding save an entire species? ✤ '''BOOK Four(conclusion)—Reticence (2019)': Bookish and proper Percival Tunstell finds himself out of his depth when floating cities, spirited plumbing, and soggy biscuits collide in this delightful conclusion to NYT ''bestselling author Gail Carriger's Custard Protocol series.' '''Percival Tunstell loves that his sister and her best friend are building themselves a family of misfits aboard their airship, the Spotted Custard. Of course, he'd never admit that he belongs among them. He's always been on the outside - dispassionate, aloof, and hatless. But accidental spies, a trip to Japan, and one smart and beautiful doctor may have him renegotiating his whole philosophy on life. Except hats. He's done with hats. Thank you very much. Category:Series